Its grown, not Fall
by reichtzentern
Summary: Hitoka Yachi dengan segala kepolosannya, dan Tooru Oikawa dengan segala usaha/modus/nya


Haikyuu Haruichi Furudate

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fik ini selain kepuasan batin :))

ーーーーーーー

Sejak dulu, ia sudah memutuskan bahwa ia juga bisa menghasilkan sesuatu meski dia hanyalah 'Tower B People'. Ia mendapat didikan yg sedikit keras; bukan dalam artian buruk. Ibunya selalu mengajarinya segala sesuatu tentang menjadi 'Wanita kuat', mungkin hal itu ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan mereka, dimana ibunya menjadi satu-satunya tempatnya pulang.

Dia hanyalah gadis biasa, gadis yg mudah gugup dan menjadi pesimis. Menjadi seorang manajer klub banyak merubahnya. Meskipun tidak merubah sikap mudah gugupnya itu.

Hingga kini disinilah dia. Terjebak di lingkungan penuh anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi besar. Hal yg wajar mengingat ia berada di pelatihan klub voli. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak pernah menyukai dikelilingi oleh anak laki-laki yg tidak dikenalnya, apalagi bertubuh besar dan berwajah garang.

"Hoo- manajer imut Karasuno sepertinya ditinggal oleh yg lainnya?"

Mungkin ini sudah waktunya bagi Hitoka untuk menangis? Tidak, itu akan membuat malu timnya.

"Bokuto-san, jangan mengganggunya." Ucapan itu membuat Hitoka sedikit tenang. "Sepertinya kau tidak nyaman berada disini?" Tanya pemuda berwajah datar itu.

Hitoka hanya mengulas senyum canggung. Ia ingat. Keiji Akaashi dan Kotarou Bokuto dari Fukurodani.

"Oho, manajer-chan, sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami saja!" Bokuto menepuk kedua pundak Hitoka dan wajahnya tampak berbinar.

"Bokuto-san, kau membuatnya takut." Tegur Akaashi.

Ingatkan Hitoka untuk berterima kasih pada Akaashi nanti. Tapi sekarang adalah waktunya menolak ajakan kapten Fukurodani itu dulu.

"Tidak perlu, Bokutoー"

"Ada Sugawara-san dan kaptenmu disana!" Kentara sekali Bokuto membujuk.

"Sungguh, aku lebih baik bertemu Shimizu-senpai saja." Hitoka menyunggingkan senyum gugupnya.

Akaashi menepis tangan Bokuto dari pundak sang gadis. "Sepertinya manajer Karasuno yg satunya sedang bersama manajer kami." Akaashi berkata. "Dan kurasa mereka pergi ke tempat yg tidak dekat karena mereka naik mobil milik pelatih."

Nyaris saja Hitoka berseru kaget. Tadi Kiyoko memang mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah mall yg cukup dekat, kalau naik mobil. Ajakan Kaori dan Yukie, katanya mereka bosan melihat anak laki-laki yg hanya bisa merusuh kalau tidak sedang latihan.

Dan dia tertinggal.

"Ettou saa.. Kurasa aku bisa minta antar Takeda-sensei saja." Hitoka berucap asal.

"Kau tidak tau kalau para pak tua itu sedang minum bersama?" Bokuto memiringkan kepala, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis datar, tapi sangat kentara kalau ia menahan senyum. Entah kenapa.

Dan itu membuat firasat Hitoka mendung.

Bagaimana ini? Dimana Hinata dan Kageyama? Atau Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi? Adakah orang waras yg dikenalnya disini? Hitoka frustasi.

"Akaashi-san? Apa Bokuto-san sedang memalak manajer Karasuno?"

Hitoka menoleh. Teman dekat Sugawara, libero dari Nekoma. Pemuda itu menarik Bokuto mundur, mungkin ia mengerti bahwa kapten Fukurodani itu menakuti Hitoka.

"Terima kasih, um.."

"Yaku, Morisuke Yaku." Yaku tersenyum maklum. "Sebaiknya kau bersama Sugawara-kun saja."

"Ya, aku akan mengantarmu. Atau lebih tepatnya kau ikut kami. Sudah kubilang bahwa Sugawara-san ada di tempat kami, kan?" Akaashi menatap Hitoka tenang, seolah yakin Hitoka akan mengiyakan.

"Tapi.."

"Ikut saja! Bersama kami seratus kali lebih aman! Eto- disana ada Kuro, Tooru, Daichi, Sugawara, Iwaizumi, dan..." Bokuto tiba-tiba tampak sebal, "Lev."

"Baiklah." Hitoka menjawab sebelum menyadari apa yg diucapkannya.

Tunggu. Bukankah semua nama yg diucapkan Bokuto adalah nama-nama orang yg- kalau tidak gila, ya menyebalkan. Kecuali Daichi, Sugawara, dan Iwaizumi. Sepertinya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, ikut kami!" Bokuto meraih tangan mungil Hitoka dan baru akan menariknya pergi.

Sekali lagi Akaashi menepis tangan Bokuto. "Tidak ada penganiayaan terhadap anak dibawah umur, Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi kau kejam!"

Hitoka tertawa kecil melihat interaksi dua andalan Fukurodani itu. Dan, karena ia sudah terlanjur mengatakan 'Baiklah', maka ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti mereka, kan?

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Yachi-san?" Sugawara tampak kaget melihat Hitoka datang bersama Akaashi, figur mama bagi tim Karasuno itu segera mendorong Oikawa yg duduk di sampingnya sejauh mungkin, tak peduli kapten Seijoh itu histeris melihat perlakuan Sugawara padanya. Sugawara menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya -yg tadinya tempat duduk Oikawa- sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau duduk disini, Yachi-san."

"Hei, Sugawara-kun. Bukankah kau terlalu protektif?" Pancing Kuroo.

Sugawara hanya membalas ucapan Kuroo dengan senyuman kecil, "Dengan Yachi-san kami yg manis dan polos disini, bukankah hal yg wajar bagiku bersikap protektif?" Ujarnya tenang.

"Suga-chan, kau menyakiti perasaan kami, lho." Oikawa menyahut dramatis dengan wajah tersakiti, diiyakan oleh Lev yg memasang ekspresi serupa.

"Yachi-san, bisa kau katakan pada Shimizu kalau mereka mengusikmu nanti?" Sugawara mengabaikan Oikawa dan Lev, sengaja memancing.

"E-eh.." Hitoka berkedip. Ia benar-benar canggung disini. Kalau yg ada disitu Hinata dan yg lainnya, mungkin ia bisa lebih berbaur, meskipun mungkin Kenma akan lebih fokus pada konsolnya.

"Tenang saja, Hitoka-chan. Ada pangeran Tooru yg menjagamu disini." Oikawa dengan seenaknya merangkul bahu Hitoka. Membuat gadis itu reflek menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sugawara.

"Pangeran Tooru? Kusoikawa, itu lebih bagus, Kuzu-kawa." Iwaizumi mendengus, "Lihat, gadis itu menjauh, dia tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Shoo-shoo." Lanjutnya sambil mempraktikkan gaya mengusir.

"Tadi Suga-chan dan sekarang Iwa-chan?! Hitoka-chan, tidakkah kau lihat bahwa mereka jahat padaku?" Oikawa menatap Hitoka dramatis.

"Anu.. Oikawa-san, kalau kau tidak selebay itu, kurasa kau tidak akan jadi korban pembullyan." Hitoka berucap tanpa filter, membuat Kuroo dan Bokuto tertawa heboh.

"Nice shoot, Yachi-san." Daichi terkekeh sementara Sugawara menjulurkan lidah pada Oikawa sambil mengusap lembut kepala Hitoka.

"Jangan meminta maaf padanya, Yachi-san. Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Iwaizumi menambahkan saat Hitoka terlihat merasa tidak enak pada Oikawa.

"Oi, Iwa-chan, kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku?" Oikawa memanyunkan bibirnya, minta dicocol cabai mungkin.

"Jangan memberi contoh buruk pada anak kelas satu, Kuzu-kawa-kun." Celetuk Kuroo.

"Oh. Lev juga kelas satu, sih." Bibir Oikawa kembali normal. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Hitoka. "Hitoka-chan. Jangan dengarkan mereka, oke? Aku ini pangeran mmberhati malaikat." Ia mengedipkan mata.

Hitoka hanya menyunggingkan senyum canggung sambil meremas ujung baju kausnya, kebiasaannya jika sedang tidak nyaman.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yachi?" Tanya Daichi pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat keadaan yg tadinya rusuh jadi cukup tenang.

"E-eh! Ti-tidak kok! Aku baik-baik saja!" Hitoka menjawab dengan jawaban yg berbeda dari kenyataan.

Sugawara hanya mengerling pada manajernya itu, dan Hitoka hanya bergeser mendekat pada mama keduanya itu, membiarkan suasana kembali ricuh dengan pembullyan terhadap Oikawa.

Pintu terbuka tak lama setelah Iwaizumi berkata ia akan mengusir Oikawa. Wajah Yukie muncul.

"Horaa~ Hitoka-chan tampak kelelahan, pasti kalian membuatnya kerepotan, kan?" Yukie masuk sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia langsung menghampiri Hitoka dan menarik Hitoka pelan, "Aku akan menginterogasi Hitoka-chan, kalau ada di antara kalian yg membuat Hitoka-chan sedih atau kesal, lihat saja nanti." Manajer Fukurodani itu mengepalkan tinjunya.

'Yukie-san, aku baik-baik saja.." Ucap Hitoka pelan.

"Kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja berada satu ruangan dengan orang-orang ini, Hitoka-chan." Ucapnya sambil mendorong tubuh mungil Hitoka keluar dari ruangan, tampak Kiyoko dan Kaori menunggu mereka dengan senyum kecil.

"Maaf, ya, Hitoka-chan. Tadi kami meninggalkanmu." Ucap Kiyoko dengan raut wajah bersalah, "Kau baik-baik saja."

Hitoka mengangguk pelan. "Untungnya ada Sugawara-san dan Daichi-san." Ia mengulas senyum kecil.

"Jadi?" Yukie mengulas senyum penuh arti.

"Eh?" Hitoka mundur dengan wajah kebingungan, Yukie terlihat seperti pemburu yg sudah mendapatkan buruannya.

"Bagaimana di dalam?" Sela Kaori dengan senyum menenangkan, membuat Yukie memberengut sebal.

"Di dalam.. Ramai." Jawab Hitoka."Hanya itu?" Tanya Kiyoko dengan raut tidak yakin.

Hitoka mengangguk. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Yukie, Kiyoko, dan Kaori saling lirik. Yukie menghela nafas sementara Kaori hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Maa ii. Ayo pergi, Hitoka-chan." Kiyoko menepuk pundak Hitoka dan melangkah dukuan.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Hutangku lunas." Daichi terkekeh. "Kau harus berterima kasih pada Suga, Oikawa."

Sugawara tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan merestuimu. Itu sebabnya Hitoka tidak nyaman saat bicara padamu." Ucapnya bahagia.

"Suga-chan, kau bahagia?! Calon menantumu menderita!" Seru Oikawa.

"Siapa juga yg mau jadi mertuamu?!" Balas Sugawara.

"Hentikan permainan rumah-rumahan ini." Iwaizumi geleng-geleng kepala. "Dengan kelakuanmu itu, mana mungkin anak polos sepertinya mau denganmu, Kuzukawa." Ujarnya datar sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Iwa-chan hidoi!"

"Tapi benar juga." Sahut Kuroo, "Baru juga bertemu, kau sudah segitu percaya diri." Kapten Nekoma itu mengulas senyum mengejek, "Jangan menangis kalau nanti dia malah jatuh cinta padaku, ne?"

"Kupatahkan tanganmu kalau bilang begitu lagi, Kuro-aho." Oikawa kembali manyun.

Bokuto mengacak rambut Oikawa gemas. "Kenapa kau tidak hubungi saja dia?" Ia menyunggingkan cengiran lebar.

"Bagaimana caranya?! Aku saja tidak punya nomor teleponnya."

Wajah Oikawa benar-menar seperti minta ditonjok.

"Aku bisa memberikannya padamu." Bokuto tersenyum miring.

"Bokuto-san, jangan!" Sugawara mulai histeris. "NO."

"Bokuto, YES." Sahut Oikawa kalap.

Akaashi melirik Iwaizumi, sebelum mendesah lelah bersamaan.

"Ada baiknya kalian jankenpon dulu." Bokuto kembali nyengir.

"Dasar gila." Kuroo terkekeh.

Meski ide Bokuto tampak konyol, dua setter kelas tiga itu tetap melakukannya.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Tidak dikenal; Seijoh's Tooru

[Tambahkan; Blokir]

Selamat malam, Hitoka-chan!

He? Hitoka menatap ponselnya bingung. Dari nama kontak itu, Hitoka yakin itu Oikawa Tooru. Darimana dia mendapat kontaknya?

Hitoka Yachi

Selamat malam, Oikawa-san. Ada apa?

Seijoh's Tooru

Kau ada di penginapan? Aku sedang ingin makan kue-kue di depan gerbang (;ຶДຶ )

Hitoka Yachi

Kau hanya perlu berjalan selama 5 menit, kan? Atau Oikawa-san takut gelap?

Seijoh's Tooru

Aku takut kalau ada seseorang yg iri dengan wajah tampanku. Bagaimana kalau dia menculikku?! Kau tidak khawatir?

Hitoka Yachi

Sebenarnya tidak jadi kenapa Oikawa-san malah menghubungiku, bukannya teman setim Oikawa-san?

Seijoh's Tooru

Tentu saja aku mau mengajakmu. Iwa-chan dan yg lainnya tidak mau. Jadi lebih baik aku mengajakmu saja. Lagipula pastinya kau belum makan, kan?

Hitoka Yachi

Kalau Oikawa-san makannya tidak lama, akan kutemani. Darimana Oikawa-san tau aku belum makan?

Seijoh's Tooru

Mengingat setengah jam yg lalu kau berada di ruangan yg sama denganku, rasanya tidak mungkin kau sudah makan kalau sekarang kau berada di kamar penginapan.

Hitoka Yachi

Baiklah, akan kutemani.

Seijoh's Tooru

Kutunggu di depan penginapan putri.

Hitoka Yachi

Kalau Oikawa-san diteriaki mesum, itu bukan salahku.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Oikawa tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat balasan terakhir gadis itu. Bahkan sebelum ia memberitahu akan menunggunya di depan penginapan putri, ia sudah sampai disana dan duduk manis. Bagaimana penampilan gadis itu? Apa dia akan keluar menggunakan piyama dan bersandal kelinci? Atau gadis itu menyempatkan diri berdandan? Atau dia hanya berpakaian biasa saja? Sepertinya opsi paling tepat yg ketiga.

Manajer bertubuh mungil milik Karasuno itu muncul dengan menggunakan pakaian santai, bagian bawah rambutnya terlihat lembab, sepertinya gadis itu baru saja mandi. Seperti yg diharapkan darinya, Hitoka Yachi berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya dan meminta maaf karena sudah membuatnya menunggu.

Dengan santai Oikawa mengatakan bahwa Hitoka datang hanya beberapa detik setelah ia datang. Toh, gadis itu tidak terlambat, memang Oikawa saja yg datang terlalu cepat.

Sepanjang perjalanan mencari tempat makan yg cocok untuk mereka, Oikawa nyaris mendominasi percakapan, bukan berarti dia tidak memberi Hitoka kesempatan bicara. Nyaris di setiap kalimatnya ia selipkan pancingan agar Hitoka bicara. Gadis itu menjawab seadanya. Bukan karena tidak suka, melainkan karena canggung dan mungkin sedikit segan, atau takut? Oikawa memang narsis, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tau perasaan orang yg tidak suka ataupun takut padanya. Karena itulah dia berusaha tidak menyinggung voli sama sekali. Meskipun itulah yg membuatnya bisa mengenal gadis itu."Pada akhirnya kita hanya mendapatkan manju." Oikawa menghela nafas dramatis.

Hitoka tertawa kecil, "Semua makanan itu enak kalau kita menganggapnya enak, Oikawa-san."Tatapan Oikawa tidak sedikitpun teralih dari sosok yg tengah memakan kuenya. Saat Hitoka tertawa, gadis itu tampak manis sekali. Seperti bunga matahari yg merekah, kuat dan cantik secara bersamaan.

"Ne, Hitoka-chan." menoleh, menatap Oikawa polos."Bulan pada malam ini.. Terlihat lebih indah dari malam lainnya."Alis Hitoka naik, ia tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana Oikawa-san bisa bilang begitu, padahal Oikawa-san tidak melihat bulannya sedikitpun." Tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Aku melihatnya. Bulannya tampak indah dari pantulan matamu." Oikawa tersenym tulus. Ia bisa melihat sekelebat rona kemerahan menghadiri pipi gadis itu.

"Menggodaku tidak ada untungnya, lho, Oikawa-san." Hitoka tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan membocorkan informasi timku hanya karena-"

Telunjuk Oikawa mendarat di bibir Hitoka, menghentikan kalimat yg akan diucapkan Hitoka, "Aku tidak ingin membahas voli atau yg lainnya." Ia berkata serius.

Hitoka mengangguk pelan.

"Yah- sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." Ucap Oikawa dengan nada gamblang. "Tapi kita tim yg bermusuhan. Dan lagi, kudengar kau takut padaku karena serve-ace-ku bisa mematahkan tangan seseorang." Ia terkekeh. "Aku tidak memintamu menjawab sekarang, karena kau mungkin belum menerima perasaanku dan aku tidak terlalu suka ditolak."

Kali ini Hitoka menatap Oikawa tanpa rasa waswas ataupun takut. "Jadi?"

"Aku hanya memintamu melakukan satu hal. Yg akan menjadi bayaran kalau mungkin suatu saat kau menolakku, sehingga membuatmu merasa bersalah." Oikawa mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda, tapi matanya berbinar serius. Ia menatap Hitoka yg wajahnya tampak bertanya-tanya.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Tooru-kun. Bukan berarti aku menganggap kita memiliki hubungan." Oikawa tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin kau memanggilku begitu." Karena aku merasa akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kau memanggilku begitu.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Sejak kapan Hitoka-chan kami menjadi pacar Tooru-menyebalkan-Oikawa?!" Sugawara berseru saat Oikawa-Kuroo-Bokuto sedang merusuh.

Oikawa hanya mengedipkan mata dengan wajah sumringah, "Kau harus memberi restu kalau putri kesayanganmu yg memintanya, kan, Sugamama?"

Sugawara, Nishinoya, dan Tanaka. Mungkin mereka harus dipasung untuk beberapa waktu, demi kebaikan jiwa mereka dan kebahagiaan Hitoka.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーー

"Oikawa-san." Panggil Hitoka pelan. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Aku memintamu memanggilku-"

Jemari mungil Hitoka hinggap di bibir Oikawa, sama seperti yg ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Memang benar aku saat ini belum menyukai Oikawa-san sebagai laki-laki. Tapi kurasa, menyia-nyiakan orang setulus Oikawa-san adalah salah satu dari hal terburuk." Ujar Hitoka, ia menatap lurus ke dalam manik cokelat Oikawa.

"Jadi.. Kau menerimaku?"

"Cinta itu tumbuh. Bukan jatuh." Sahut Hitoka singkat. Sesingkat jarak waktu sebelum Oikawa memeluknya erat dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ya, aku akan membantumu menumbuhkan cinta itu, Hitoka."

"Itu kewajibanmu, Tooru-kun."

ーーーーーーー

A/n; jatuh cinta sama ship ini abis baca fik punya tall-and-handsome :"3 kalo dipikir mereka emang imut banget sih x3 kepikiran buat nyelipin BokuYuki tapi gajadi xD

Kalo buat judul.. Itu terinspirasi dari novel 'Cinta itu tumbuh, bukan jatuh' lupa karangan siapa /ra

Review please? ()

Huwaaa (;ຶДຶ ) maafkan daku yg baru bisa ngedit sekarang (;ຶДຶ ) daku memang author yg ... /silahkanisisendiri/

Karena sekalian ngedit, sekalian bales review yaa OuO

 **XxxAngeloftheDeadxxX** ; sangkyuu () itu beneran overall bagus? Aku seneng banget lho... :")

 **Fay** ; Beeeebbb daku nggak niat ngelawak lho xD tapi makasiiihhh /ciyomin .g

 **Yukumpme** ; Iyaa xD bakal ngusahain bikin fic mereka lagi

Oke ini terakhir, Makasih yaaa /ciyomin tuatu .g


End file.
